gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
One
One, en español Uno, es una canción presentada en el episodio Laryngitis. La versión original pertenece a U2, de su álbum Achtung Baby. Es cantada por New Directions y Sean Fretthold (ambos también con un solo de Rachel). Finn decide hacer esta canción en honor a Sean Fretthold, un amigo que es parapléjico y no puede mover el cuerpo por debajo del cuello. La canción comienza y termina con Sean y Rachel cantando en la habitación del chico, siendo esta escena intercalada con New Directions cantando la misma canción en el auditorio. Letra (Version del Studio) Rachel (con Finn): Is it getting better or do you feel the same Will it make it easier on you now You got someone to blame (You say) Finn: One love, one life When it's one need in the night One love, we get to share it Leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it Did I disappoint you Or leave a bad taste in your mouth You act like you never had love And you want me to go without Finn y Rachel (Mercedes): Well it's too late tonight To drag the past out into the light We're one, but we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other One (yeah, yeah) One (Oh, ooh) Finn: Have you come here for forgiveness Have you come to raise the dead Have you come here to play Jesus To the lepers in your head Rachel: Oh, well did I ask too much, more than a lot You gave me nothing, now it's all I got We're one, but we're not the same We get to hurt each other Now we do it again You say, Rachel con New Directions: Love is a temple, love is a higher law Love is a temple, love is a higher law Rachel con New Directions armonizando: You ask for me to enter, but then you make me crawl Rachel con New Directions: And I can't keep holding on to what you got When all you got is hurt Finn y Rachel (con New Directions): One love (New Directions: One love) One blood (New Directions: One blood) (One life you got to do what you should) One life (New Directions: One life) With each other (New Directions: Each other) (Rachel: Sisters) (' Chicas de New Directions:' Sisters) (And my brothers) Finn y Rachel (Rachel): One life (but we're) not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other Rachel y Finn con New Directions (Mercedes): One One (One) One (We give) One (Oooh, yeah) Letra (Version del episodio) Rachel (con Sean): Is it getting better or do you feel the same Will it make it easier on you now You got someone to blame (You say) Sean: One love, one life When it's one need in the night One love, we get to share it Leaves you, baby, if you don't care for it Finn: Did I disappoint you Or leave a bad taste in your mouth You act like you never had love And you want me to go without Finn y Rachel (Mercedes): Well it's too late tonight To drag the past out into the light We're one, but we're not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other One (yeah, yeah) One (Oh, ooh) Rachel con New Directions: Love is a temple, love is a higher law Love is a temple, love is a higher law Rachel con New Directions armonizando: You ask for me to enter, but then you make me crawl Rachel con New Directions: And I can't keep holding on to what you got When all you got is hurt Rachel y Finn (con New Directions): One love (New Directions: One love) One blood (New Directions: One blood) (One life you got to do what you should) One life (New Directions: One life) With each other (New Directions: Each other) (Rachel: Sisters) (' Chicas de New Directions:' Sisters) (And my brothers) Rachel y Finn (Rachel): One life (but we're) not the same We get to carry each other Carry each other Rachel y Sean: One One One One Curiosidades *Esta es una de las canciones en las que la(s) parte(s) de alguien fueron cantadas por alguien más con respecto a la versión original, al igual que Imagine, Time Warp, The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, Landslide, You're The Top, You Get What You Give, Drive My Car, You've Got to Hide Your Love Away y Pompeii. *Hay una escena durante la presentación en la que Mercedes y Santana se están rodeando con los brazos entre sí, sugiriendo que ya no están peleadas por la atención de Puck. Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Laryngitis Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Duetos Finchel